Eric Bates
|image= Normal= |-|Hero Outfit= |kanji= |romaji= |epithet= Mint Man (By his students) |alias= Dragon King Dragoon Knight |birthday= January 18th |age= 32 |gender= Male |height= 6'5" |weight=220 pounds |hair= Green |eye= Yellow |quirk= Vector |status= Alive |family= Melody Bates (Mother) Darren Bates (Father) Harrison Bates (Paternal Grandfather) |occupation= Teacher Pro Hero |affiliation= |entrance exam= (Optional) |quirk apprehension= (Optional) |debut= |voice= }} is a professional hero known as Dragon King He is also a teacher at the Texas School of Justice, teaching physical education and formerly homeroom. Most student's jokingly refer to him as Mint Man, a trend that stuck. Because of that Eric constantly carries various flavored green mints with him at all times, usually for students or snacking. Eric used to be a member of a hero team, under the name Dragoon Knight. He acted as the right hand to the leader of the organization. However after a certain incident, Eric retired and began teaching full time. Though he decided to continue being a hero a couple years later, mostly in secret. Due to the different ways he displays his powers on and off the field it is extremely hard to put two and two together. Due to his past Eric tires with all his might to keep the two as far apart as possible. Appearance Eric Bates is an extremely good looking man, one could say he has devilish charms due to his odd looks. His eyes are the most interesting of his features, pure shimmering yellow, like the full moon. They also have a more reptilian than human look. His hair is also mint green and cut fairly short. These features coupled with his height make him very easy to spot in a crowd. His usual wear consists of a crisp white collared shirt and a blue tie covered by a black vest. Over that he wears a black trench coat with two absurdly large buckles on it He wears a matching pair of black trousers and boots on his lower half. His pants are kept up by two linked belts and a sleek black hat sits atop his minty hair. He takes pride in his looks and keeps himself well groomed as well, using his quirk to shave should he ever miss a spot. When dressed in his hero outfit Eric looks much different. His armor is known as Leviathan. This armor surrounds his entire body from head to toe in.... Personality Eric is a quite laid back and easygoing person, preferring to take it slow than immediately panic. This attitude is what actually landed him his job at TSJ when he was first trying out. All of the other heroes were rushing to attempt to calm their students down and get them to work. Eric on the other hand laid just wrote the assignment on the board and sat back in his chair, playing games on his phone. When the students finally quieted down and actually began to question why he wasn't teaching them he told them that he wasn't going to put forth effort if the weren't, then proceeded to tell them the assignment was still due at the end of the period. He managed to get finished with the lesson and help all of them turn it in on time. He's also a very big fan of jokes and comedy, actually bringing the joke about him being the Mint Man to life and keeping it going for years. Eric is also extremely caring towards his students, fellow staff, and even random civilians, something that originally led him on the path to becoming a hero. Though he is both caring and easygoing Eric is quite prone to fits of anger or sadness, mostly when dealing with cases about certain villains or hearing their names. He is usually very good at hiding it but his fellow teachers have identified that whenever he is his right hand twitches like he's typing on a keyboard. History Early Life Eric was born in Seattle, Washington. His mother was a superhero lawyer and his father ran a small restaurant under their apartment. His family was quite wealthy as being a superhero lawyer was a very well paying job. Eric didn't idolize either of his parents though, he idolized his grandfather, the retired superhero Fruit Magician who could turn objects he touched into fruit and return them to their previous state whenever he wished. Eric enjoyed whoever his grandfather visited while his mother would always leave on errands to avoid her father in law. With his grandfather and father Eric would help with cooking in the restaurant, even at the young age of 5. He would also go on trips to the countryside with his grandfather as he grew up, learning the wisdom of an old hero as he went. He was actually with his grandfather when he first activated his quirk, attempting to give him a hug and accidentally propelling him into a building. He worked with his grandfather over some time to refine and train his quirk to where he could at least use it in the entrance exams for TSJ. His mother wasn't very thrilled when she heard the news but his father and grandfather both insisted he go there. He entered the exam and with his quirk Eric was able to send robots flying and destroy them with relative ease. However he significantly lacked discipline and almost injured another student. He was docked points for this but still managed to pass. His grandfather had given him quiz prep for the written essay so he finished that with a pretty high score. His overall performance got him into the school with the highest battle score of the new crop of potential students. He was brought up to be congratulated with the student he had almost injured, who started to protest being on stage with the kid who almost killed him. Eric was quick to apologize afterwards and offered to make peace with the kid, which he accepted under the condition that Eric get control of his damn quirk. His school life had never been very great up to that point, he was a good student but socially he was pretty much an outcast. It wasn't even his fault though, it was his mother's job. The other children all idolized heroes and the though of someone being related to one of the top hero lawyers in America was enough to make them resent him. Academy Days Light and Darkness Abilities and Powers Superior Cook Eric's father was the owner of a restaurant and an extremely skilled chef. Naturally the man wanted to teach his son his passion. Eric gladly accepted his dad's lessons and would help out in the shop from the age of 5 onwards. By the time he was in middle school Eric was practically running the shop himself, memorizing orders and cooking meals while his dad got to sit back and watch his son with pride. When he went to TSJ, Eric was the best cook in class and was always nominated to cook for the rest of the kids, whether he wanted to or not. This only served to help him expand his cooking however and through all his new friends increased his knowledge of recipes and techniques. He also tended to attempt to bribe teachers with homemade cookies with an admirable success rate. When he began teaching at TSJ he was always elected to bring food for meetings, most of the staff remembering his absurdly powerful cooking skills. Eric has stated that if being a hero eventually stops working out for him he'd start a restaurant up in Oregon or Washington. Vector Eric's Quirk is known as Vector. As the name implies it allows him to manipulate the vectors of anything in his immediate vicinity such as his clothes or the air around him. He can do this to a devastating degree, realizing shockwaves of air or blasting his foes and their attack away from him. He can also use his quirk to fly by manipulating the wind vectors around him. This also allows him to make others fly as long as they are touching him. Eric is also capable of a form of telekinesis. By touching an object he can begin manipulating its vectors and continue to manipulate them even if they go out of his range. He must actually grab and hold the object for ten seconds minimum or else it he will only be able to manipulate it while it is in his effective range. Eric usually uses this power on his lance, causing it to chase down the enemy. While Eric's quirk is very powerful it give him an vitamin deficiently in his body. This forces him to constantly take vitamin supplements whenever he uses his powers. It should be noted that Eric doesn't often let his students know the nature of his quirk. Some believe it is a form of wind manipulation while others think it is some sort of force field or acceleration quirk. Due to this he has been able to have multiple identities using the same quirk without anyone connecting the dots. Equipment and Weapons Combat Armor Model: Leviathan Lance of Longinus Relationships Quotes Trivia Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Emitter Quirk Users Category:T.S.J Teachers Category:Pro Heroes